Après tout, demain est un autre jour
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic original ; After all, Tomorrow is another day. Rejoignez Maxon et America après leur mariage et voyons ce qu'ils sont devenus ... ( classé T juste au cas où )


Pov America

Il dort si paisiblement. Je pourrais le regarder des heures, je le jure et je ne lasse pas d'observer son magnifique visage. J'aime dessiner les traits de sa mâchoire ferme et quelques uns de ces longs cils noirs sont légèrement collés sur ses joues. Quand il dort, son visage forme un mince sourire et je sais parfaitement qu'il est bienveillant. Mon papa aurait été fier. J'ai épousé l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'une fille puisse demander. Il se montre fort et confiant, Il est gentil et il n'ose pas me blesser intentionnellement car il n'est pas comme ca. Il incarne le mari parfait et un jour il sera un bon père.

Nous nous sommes mariés il y a trois mois maintenant et je suis enfin habitué à être Reine. Aujourd'hui ma famille a déménagé dans la maison que Maxon m'a acheté (Y compris Kenna, mon beau-frère James, et la petite Astra. Mais Kota…) Je vais essayer d'améliorer les écoles et continuer à travailler avec Kriss. Nous n'avons subit aucun autre attaque heureusement (Je touche du bois)

Voilà le résumé de ma vie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas incroyable, elle reste la même et je l'aime ainsi.

D'ailleurs, ais-je mentionné que les conseillers de Maxon nous suggèrent fortement (je dirai même nous forcent) d'avoir un enfant, rapidement. C'est-à-dire au cours des deux prochaines années. Je préfère attendre personnellement, mais je me dis que s'ils veulent que j'ai un bébé, je serai plus épanouie, pourtant j'estime que je peux attendre la dernière minute.

Bon…

Je me relève quand Mary frappe à ma porte annonçant le meilleur moment de la matinée… le petit déjeuner ! Je me retourne et constate que mon bel époux dort à mes cotés, je congédie Mary en la remerciant. Je décide de réveiller Maxon , me penche sur lui et embrasse tendrement son oreille, puis son nez, ses yeux, ses joues et enfin sa bouche. Quand j'effleure ses lèvres il s'éveille doucement et désire plus qu'un rapide baiser, mais je veille à ne pas le laisser faire. Tandis que je me lève pour prendre la nourriture sur le plateau, il baille, frotte ses yeux comme un jeune enfant, il me fit la moue et dit :

« Pourquoi me tortures-tu ? »

J'apporte le plateau que je pose sur le lit correctement pour qu'il ne se renverse pas et retrouve ma place en lui avouant :

« Parce que je t'aime, et que je suis ta femme et ta meilleure amie que je peux te tourmenter sans remords »

« Oh c'est pour cela » ajoute-t-il.

« Exactement » Renchéris- je en posant le repas sur la commode à coté du lit.

Le plateau hors de danger, Maxon m'attire en arrière et me chatouille le ventre, il sait que je suis très chatouilleuse.

« Maxon, Stop Stop, je t'en supplie ! » Criai-je, chaque phrase entrecouper de fous rires.

« Oh qu'est ce ? Est-ce la Reine qui supplie miséricorde à son Roi ? Je suis navré je n'entends rien ! » Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

« Oui oui je vous en conjure ! S'il vous plait ! » Je riais plus fort, j'avais du mal à parler.

« Ce que ma Reine désire, ma Reine recevra » Il me libéra « Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu n'oseras pas me taquiner autant ma chère » Murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

« Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? »

« Je ne vois pas mon amour, je viens de dire que je prendrais bien mon repas » Dit-il faisant mine d'être effrayé.

« Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais »

Je continue de me moquer de mon mari, et déguste notre délicieux repas, tout ce que je pensais à ce moment, c'était que je ne pouvais demander mieux et un jour mes enfants seront de ce monde et ils ne se sentiront jamais mal-aimé ou indésirés parce que l'amour de ma famille est éternel et constamment plus fort.

Après notre déjeuner, Maxon dépose un baiser sur mon nez, je quitte sa chambre pour rejoindre la mienne. Honnêtement, j'utilise ma chambre uniquement pour me préparer et pour être franche, nous n'avons pas besoin de deux chambres. Aussi longtemps que je serais Reine, moi America Schreave dormirai toutes les nuits avec mon mari. Nous avons donc décidé de transformer mon ancienne chambre en nurserie lorsque nous aurons un enfant. Pas prochainement, mais avec les attaques des rebelles et tout… Nous voulons que nous enfants restent à proximité.

Tandis que je pense à tout cela, j'entends qu'on toque à la porte et ma nouvelle femme de chambre Camille entre. C'est toujours aussi difficile depuis le départ de Lucy et qu'Anne soit… partie. Mais Camille est formidable et d'une grande aide. Elle est aussi très maladroite.

« Bonjour Madame »

« Oh Camille appelez moi simplement America . Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? »

Camille ricane et dit : « Tout à fait Ma… Je veux dire America »

Après cela, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le placard et elle m'a laissé choisir ma robe pour la journée. J'ai ouvert mon énorme placard et je me suis sentie heureuse. J'ai des tas de robes de différentes couleurs, tailles et formes. Mes pantalons spéciaux, des costumes, des chemises et mes sweats favoris. C'est un cadeau de mariage de Maxon, et je peux dire, de loin, le meilleur cadeau. Je voudrais pouvoir les porter chaque jour, mais je suis Reine et j'ai certaines règles a respecter, même si j'espère que Silvia me libère une journée. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial car je vais revoir Elise, une de mes bonnes amis de la Sélection. Au départ Elise était très bouleversée et se voyait comme un fardeau pour sa famille mais après son départ en Nouvelle Asie, elle a fait la rencontre d'un certain Lucas Fairly. C'est un célèbre diplomate en nouvelle Asie, la rumeur dit qu'il est fou amoureux d'Elise. C'est important car nous souhaitons réduire les différences entre nous et stopper la guerre entre nos deux pays. Je pense que toutes les relations peuvent avoir un avantage pour rétablir la paix. Nous ferrons tout pour assurer la sécurité dans notre royaume pour notre peuple.


End file.
